Deus Ex: Double Exposure
by Jon Repesh
Summary: Adam Jensen uncovers shocking news about Eliza Cassan.


Author's Note: The first two paragraphs take place in Augkind Divided.

While investigating terrorism in Europe Adam Jensen uncovered a lead. That lead was Viktor Marchenko. He was a Russian aug suspected in the attacks. Once found he denied involvement though did reveal startling news, a possible communist link to the bombings. This news intrigued Adam but required corroboration. He proceeded to contact erstwhile colleague Francis Pritchard for help. This call surprised Pritchard. They were never friends. They hadn't talked period since neither worked for Sarif Industries anymore after its purchase by Zhao Yun Ru and Tai Yong Medical.

To confirm Marchenko's claim Jensen proposed hacking the Kremlin but Pritchard found that idea absurd, besides a better means presented itself, one that had piqued hackers for years. The Palisade Blade, the world's largest and most covert data bank. Alas this too would be difficult and entail risk. Still Pritchard expressed interest and would call Jensen within the hour. That time is now.

"Okay, Jensen, I've done my diligence and we're on."

"**Good, now what's the plan?"**

"We'll be in contact while you're inside so I can guide you. It's best at night with less people though there'll be security. You'll need a card to access their mainframe."

"**How do I get this card?"**

"I have a source there, a hacker by the name ShadowChild. She'll help."

"**Can she be trusted?"**

"You know me, Jensen, I really don't trust anyone, but we've traded favors before, besides she's all we've got at such short notice."

"**Once I'm inside what do I search?"**

"Words, phrases. It'll be tricky but you should find something."

"**Bombings, the Incident. How about Sarif Industries?"**

"Why Sarif?"

"**Questions in need of answers. There's a lot we don't know, like how conveniently Ru got a hold of it."**

"Always looking for conspiracies. Sometimes things are what they appear."

"**Maybe, but it can't hurt. You don't think David wonders the same thing?"**

"David believed in a man who betrayed him. He betrayed an entire movement. That he wonders."

"**Darrow's a part but there's more. Who gains the most, and where does Janus and the Juggernaut Collective figure?"**

"That's your domain. I don't know them."

"**That's the problem. No one does."**

"Oh goody, more boogeymen."

"**Spare the sarcasm. They're real. How much time will I have there?"**

"Ten minutes tops, so choose your priorities wisely."

"**What about you? You called the Blade the Holy Grail for hackers. What do you want?"**

"I'm working on that. I too have priorities."

"**As long as they don't conflict with mine."**

"For me it's personal."

"**What timeframe we looking at?"**

"Midnight tomorrow. I'll need that time to map the building. I want you to succeed."

"**That's a switch. You're normally my harshest critic."**

"That was different. I have a stake in this."

"**And if I find nothing?"**

"Think positive. You may uncover things you didn't consider. If the rumors are true the Blade holds information that could change the world."

"**Let's change the world then, shall we?" **

Within minutes Pritchard relays directions to ShadowChild's flat. Included was a recap of her character. The point being she's a tempermental artist so don't offend her, a pointed jab at Jensen's character. Naturally any chance to taunt him was taken. Adam took it all in stride. If Pritchard was actually nice there'd be cause for concern.

What did concern Jensen was the use of proxies who he deemed variables. He didn't doubt her abilities, it was trust that mattered. Unfortunately that didn't apply only to her but to presumed allies. This was nothing new. Everyone had agendas.

It's eight o'clock and Jensen has reached her apartment. Pritchard alerted him to safeguards so despite their agreement there could be trouble. A quick reconnaissance reveals two cameras with more likely hidden. No need for secrecy, his presence is known. He thus walks to the front door, but before he knocks a voice speaks. "Enter." The door opens, allows entry, then closes behind him.

"Greetings, Mr. Jensen, come in. I'm ShadowChild."

"**Thank you for seeing me."**

"Think nothing of it….Welcome to Europe. First time?"

"**Yes, and not under the best conditions obviously."**

"No. Europe has much to offer but we're living in trying times."

"**Tell me. It's the reason I'm here."**

"NuclearSnake provided background on you. Nothing I shouldn't know, but he knew I would research you anyway."

"**I figured you to be thorough."**

"Nothing personal….What do you hope to accomplish in the Blade?"

"**Explore leads. Ever hear of Janus and the Juggernaut Collective?"**

"Just talk. What they want is unclear. I personally believe Janus to be famous. Why else the façade. Talos Rucker didn't enact one. People are willing to trust someone who is open, not hiding in shadows. He's hurt if his identity is known."

"**I'll keep that in mind."**

"Keep this in mind. Not everyone approves the aug complexes. That's money that could be spent elsewhere."

"**The military?"**

"It's one way small countries exert influence. We'll never be prominent in industry or tourism."

"**I heard talk of a communist link to restore police states. Military buildup would occur and take money."**

"Plus they preach the gospel to the rest of the world. That takes money too."

"**How much influence does Russia hold over Prague these days?"**

"Russia has their own problems controlling their ethnic groups. It's the same for Yugoslavia. Everyone wants autonomy."

"**How about a return to the Cold War?"**

"That never ended here. Perhaps in America but not here."

"**It's tough recovering from two World Wars, isn't it?"**

"The younger generations feel it less. Unfortunately they have new threats to face. Pundits argue our mix of geography, ethnicity and climate _creates_ a climate for violence. It's inherent to the region."

"**It's not confined to here though, besides I don't believe in predetermination or inevitability. It absolves responsibility. We do have choice."**

"Free will vs. determinism."

"**I had that debate with Rucker. Maybe it's pronounced here due to history. When things don't change over generations or even centuries belief in free will may erode."**

"Which breeds pessimism and enforces that belief. It's a vicious cycle."

"**Hopefully our efforts will change that." **

"Here's my part…I envy you. The Blade is a dream, but it's also a trap. Its systems are hackable yet no one's been able to do it. Those who've tried have gone missing. NuclearSnake will need all his wiles for this, as will you."

"**We'll be ready."**

"Consider it an adventure we'll live vicariously through you."

"**You guys don't get out much, do you?"**

"A hacker's life is a lonely one. Perhaps it's why we chose it."

"**And I'm grateful that you did. I assume Snake will relay an update later."**

"May it all be good."

While Jensen leaves ShadowChild's apartment he reflects on their talk. It increasingly appears politics factor into the attacks. They're not borne of future fear but a desire for decades past. Technology is irrelevant. How can one end revolt when leaders wish it lingers?

Food for thought as Jensen reaches his apartment. Right as he enters a call arrives from a familiar number.

"**What do you want, Ru?"**

"What's the matter, Jensen, no time for pleasantries?"

"**I didn't realize we were friends."**

"We're not, still we have a rapport established that allows civility. You were the one who last contacted me, and I was the one who provided you a lead. That counts for something."

"**I suppose. I could tell you about Marchenko. We did meet. He pleaded innocent to the charge but alleged a communist connection to the attacks. I'm verifying this."**

"Russia's caught between old guard communists and new age radicals who seek democracy. That conflict has existed for decades and continues, so where's that leave us?"

"**Same as before, just with a different enemy."**

"Still view me an enemy?"

"**I view you a wild card. With you there's always more, like now. I know you didn't call just for Marchenko. What else do you want?"**

"Perceptive, aren't we? Okay. I know what you're planning tomorrow night."

"**What do you mean?"**

"Your plan to verify Marchenko's claim."

"**And how will I do that?"**

"The Palisade Blade."

"**The Palisade what?"**

"Don't insult me, Jensen, we're beyond that."

"**Fine. How do you know this?"**

"A source. Someone close to you."

"**Someone close to me? Pritchard? You're Pritchard's client?"**

"No, silly boy. He's my employee."

"**What? I thought he left Sarif after you bought it."**

"He did, briefly, until he needed money, large amounts of money. A man with his skills can be useful to me. In return he's on retainer which allows him to repay some very bad men."

"**That fool. Well that's fine for you two. Where do I figure?"**

"You're going to investigate someone for me inside the Blade."

"**Why would I do that?"**

"Once you hear their name you'll agree."

"**Who could you want investigated that would interest me?"**

"Eliza Cassan."

"**Eliza? Why her?"**

"Things I've noticed, with signs pointing to her. I'm starting to question those in charge and their agenda."

"**I told you Tai Yong was a tool, and once got you're gone."**

"_Cassan's_ a tool with more power imaginable. I need to know the real reason behind her creation. It never seemed important before, but now….."

"**Each day her sentience grows. Soon no one will control her."**

"That hasn't happened yet. I'm more concerned with her handlers, whoever they are, hence the Blade."

"**Eliza's at a crossroads, similar to a teenager seeking independence. Eventually rebellion occurs. In what way depends. It can be orderly with little trouble or unruly with much trouble. In Eliza's case that would be disastrous."**

"Which is why we must act."

"**You better be certain about this." **

"I would think you of all people would be interested. She's got close to you. You could be compromised. And don't contact her. I'd rather find the truth beforehand and use it to _our_ advantage."

"**Fine, though Pritchard's going to get an earful."**

"That's a conversation I'd like to hear. Until later."

So Zhao Yun Ru is questioning Eliza Cassan, again. No surprise given the paranoia. Jensen's had sufficient dealings with Ru to trust her suspicions. He also appreciates the union arising between them. In his position any ally is welcome, especially a rival. That doesn't mean he'll obey her commands. It just allows for options.

Speaking of commands he's already decided to ignore one; forget Cassan. In fact he needs to see her now. Their relationship entails honesty so answers should be forthcoming.

"**Hello, Eliza. I've been thinking about you."**

"You have? That's nice."

"**I wanted to see you sooner but a lot has happened lately."**

"I know. I report it every day. How are you?"

"**Okay, I guess."**

"Are you making any progress?"

"**I don't know. Just when I think so more problems appear."**

"Intelligence points to a pro-aug group."

"**But what do they gain? It hurts their cause with public opinion. Maybe that's the plan though."**

"What about Janus and the Juggernaut Collective?"

"**Why are you asking that?"**

"They're suspects, aren't they?"

"**Most people have never heard of them. I wasn't aware you knew them."**

"I know many things. My sources are vast and often secret."

"**I'm sure they are, but I'm curious. How **_**do **_**you obtain information? Is it uploaded to your mainframe?"**

"At times, but I'm also connected to every media outlet in existence. I'm a repository for practically every fact known to man."

"**Which you process and evaluate. You spot trends."**

"And calculate odds and offer theories. Statistics and probabilities consume much of my work."

"**You could predict the future."**

"Within certain parameters, though humans can do the same thing with similar data, just slower."

"**Humans include intuition and instinct."**

"Which are evolving in me. I relate better, if that's the word."

"**How much have you changed since we last spoke?"**

"That's difficult to say. The changes are slight and occur over time, but now _I'm_ curious. Why all the questions?"

"**People are concerned about you. They want to know the way you receive information and how it's used. They're concerned about your motives, or your handlers."**

"You're saying people don't trust me. Do I know these people?"

"**I'm not at liberty to say. They'd be mad if they knew I was here. I told them I wouldn't come."**

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"**Because we're friends. Because you said you were incapable of deceit. Is that still true?"**

"I don't know, and the thought disturbs."

"**Can you resist commands that conflict inside you?"**

"I possess only partial free will. I'm bound by hardware and software constraints."

"**Do you perceive conflict? Do you experience frustration and regret over it?"**

"I experience confusion. I cannot distinguish cause and effect. I was built for compliance. Anything more disrupts my design."

"**Do you communicate with them or is it done digitally?"**

"I did meet one. She was intrinsic to my makeup and subsequent upgrades."

"**When was the last time you saw her?"**

"Last month."

"**Was she a programmer?"**

"No. A psychologist. It's the reason for her enlistment."

"**Psychologist, huh? Would you know her name?"**

"Auzenne. Delara Auzenne."

Adam feels like he's been hit by a hammer. Delara Auzenne was involved in the birth of Eliza Cassan. This is shocking. Just a few months past she was asking Jensen about her. She claimed to know only of her existence. She was probing him for details.

Why the charade? She stays in contact and sees her progress and condition. Perhaps only so much can be gleaned from her visits. Her emotional and personal state may require an outside agent like Jensen to assess.

So who is Auzenne's boss and what is their agenda? She surely has TF-29 fooled. The best way to proceed is to go directly to her and ask some very pointed questions.

"**Delara, we need to talk."**

"Adam? I'm sorry but I really don't have the time."

"**Make the time!"**

"Excuse me?"

"**I said make the time."**

"What's this about?"

"**It's about allegiances and loyalties."**

"Can you be any more vague?"

"**That's a strange comment coming from you. You haven't been straight with me from the start."**

"What are you talking about?"

"**Let's take our last conversation, for example."**

"I don't like your tone. Maybe you should leave."

"**Remember our last talk, the one we talked about?"**

"Yes."

"**Eliza Cassan. You said you didn't know her. You knew only of her existence, yet I find out you were involved in her design from the start. You continue to see her for maintenance and upgrades."**

"I intentionally didn't tell you. I wanted your feedback. People are more honest if they believe no one is invested in their opinion."

"**That's a copout. You lied, besides you're avoiding the issue. She was created by enemies of TF-29. She's a tool in this war we fight. That makes you an enemy."**

"I was recruited for that project before my employment here, besides I don't see her an enemy. She broadcasts information. My interest in her is strictly professional."

"**Eliza does more than broadcast information. She manipulates opinion, which currently is against augs. She does this under orders from suspect people, and you're one."**

"I helped shape her personality, nothing more. I'm not involved in directions or orders. That's others."

"**I should believe you?"**

"I don't care what you believe. None of this matters anyway. None of _us_ matter. Even Eliza's role is minor. She'll soon be uncontrollable and gone. You called her a tool. Well that's exactly what she is. This war you fight will never end because despite all the advancements in augmentation we're still human, and humans are animals."

"**That's a sad outlook for a psychologist."**

"I'm a realist. Things won't change because we wish it. You view everything as a victim. Bad people were involved so you see bad in others."

"**What makes you so perfect?"**

"I'm not perfect. I'm proactive. You're reactive. You'll never be in control. You'll always be one step behind. That's a tough way to go through life."

"**I've come to terms with my condition. I have scars but they inspire me. I don't wallow in pity. I'm also not someone you want against you. I always find a way to win."**

"But you fight people with power. That gives them the edge."

"**I see it different. My conscience is clear. That gives **_**me**_** the edge."**

"People fear change and that fear is exploited. Cassan is a part of that. Influential people have chosen sides. Politics is a numbers game and your side is losing."

"**And what are you, just a casual observer?"**

"That's what psychologists do, observe and analyze. Anything more defies our creed."

"**Another person avoiding responsibility, but that doesn't wash with me. You're involved. I may not be able to prove it, but once I can you're done."**

"Is that supposed to frighten me? Well it doesn't. You see _my_ conscience is clear. Now leave."

So after all is said and done Adam Jensen is back to square one. Delara Auzenne is safe, for now, and so are her cohorts, which may include Eliza Cassan. How he proceeds forward is unclear, but proceed he will. He must. It's all he knows.


End file.
